Finding You
by womanofthepast
Summary: Set after book 5. Harry has to come to terms with the death of Sirius, trying to defeat Voldemort, his feuding friends, and one certain red head. Rated for leeway. HrR and HG pairings.
1. Brooding at the Dursleys

**First and foremore I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. It all belongs to the wonderful genius named J.K. Rowling. I only dwell happily within her world of magic.**

**Chapter 1**

**Brooding at the Dursley's**

Wind rustled the worn sheets of the bed softly, yet the young man that laid upon it did not heed it any thought. He was too busy brooding over the events that had happened. He sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair, his emerald green eyes peered through the darkness of the night to the bird cage that lay empty. Hedwig was out doing her normal hunting routine. His eyes turned to the other cage that resided near his bed, a brown barn owl sat perched upon its little swing, peering at him. Dumbledore had insisted that the school owl go home with him until he was able to come back to head quarters. He had been thankful for Dumbledore's insight, but he just couldn't bring himself to be happy about the situation.

Remus Lupin was with him every single day now, as a guard and as a friend. It had helped to just talk to him about what was going on in his mind, but every night he went home and some one else guarded outside. That was when Harry's hell began.

Either he dreamed of the events of that day or he brooded over them. There was not a moment during the night when he did not dream or think about Sirius. He knew that it was his fault. If only Snape hadn't been the teacher for Occulemency, but then he would think about how he didn't practice enough how should never have believed what Voldemort had to say and he would realize that he was the murder. He was responsible for Sirius' death. That was when he would bury his face in his pillow and sob uncontrollably and fall into a fitful dream.

That is where he found himself right now, in that tumbling whirlpool of thought that seemed to suck him in like a dementor. He wasn't sure he would ever be happy fully again.

A blur of something half flying half tumbling through the window caught Harry's attention. He sat up and saw that it was Errol in a heap on the floor. He sighed and laughed softly as he walked over to the bird. He picked it up and placed him in Hedwig's cage before taking the attached letter off of him. Hedwig flew through the window and into her cage, instantly taking care of Errol.

"You knew it was him, didn't you?" He asked her softly. She hooted in response. He sat down upon his bed and held the letter up so the moonlight that was streaming into the room would hit the parchment. His eyes drank in each word desperately.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you are probably hoping to hear from Ron, but it's me Ginny instead. You'll just have to make do. I just wanted to write you because I couldn't sleep. I realized you probably couldn't sleep either, for the events of a certain day must be playing in your mind like a broken record._

_But I wanted to write you to tell you that you are not a murder. I know that you said that you feel that Sirius' death is your fault, but let me point out the reasons that it isn't._

_First and foremost you were going there to save HIM, Harry. Yes yes yes I know what you are thinking: but if I hadn't believed what I saw then I would never have gone and gotten him killed. New flash: If you HADN'T gone then the wizarding world would still not believe that he was back and in power! He may have tried to trick you to try to kill you, but you made me go under cover again! You are the reason that the Daily Prophet is reporting on it now. _

_Second, Sirius went to save YOU. Yeah yeah yeah, i know if i hadn't have gone blah blah blah... Listen to me! Sirius would have died for you at any time. Now or later. It is inevitable. Everyone that has ever loved you knows that they would lay down their lives for you. Besides, Dumbledore knew that Sirius wasn't the type of man that would just sit around for long. He was too adventurous. How do I know? Did you ever notice that glint in his eye at the battle? He WANTED to be there, Harry. Not only for you, but because he was back in the action._

_Third, you did not directly kill him. You didn't touch him with any curse. That was Bella's fault. She is the murderer, not you._

_Now, beyond that I would like to say that I am going to be petition Dumbledore for you to join us here. I can't stand not seeing you and I know that you need us. And we need you, Harry._

_Keep up your spirits and know that everyone here is thinking of you and is loving you!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry smiled for the first time in days and lay back down upon his bed. He clutched the piece of parchement to his chest and sighed, breathing in a soft lilac smell. He raised the parchment to his nose and inhaled deeply finding that she had sprayed the parchment with perfume before she had sent it to him. His heart raced wildly in a way that he had never felt before. He jolted up right.

_Could it be,_ Harry thought, _that I am in love with Ginny?_ He shook away the thought and lay back down, falling instantly into sweet dreams.

Remus stood upon the Dursley's front stoop that morning, waiting for Harry to come down the stairs. It was their new routine. He would come over and then they would go for a walk, just the two of them in the early morning light. The door swung open to reveal a bright eyed young man.

"Morning Remus," Harry said as he closed the door behind him. Remus shot him a smile, deeply thankful to Dumbledore for arranging this. It had been hard for both of them. Sirius had been Remus' friend and the last living Maurader that knew he was a werewolf. Sirius had also been Harry's godfather, which was an irreplaceable thing.

They walked silently until they reached their bench. They had talked about Sirius extensively the last couple of days and Remus was fully prepared to talk about it Sirius more, until Harry blurted out something that stopped Remus cold.

"Did I kill him? Did I kill my parents? Tell me the truth, Remus. I'm not a little boy anymore." He looked at him, shocked to the core. The boy wasn't even sixteen yet! How could he possibly even believe that he had killed Sirius and his parents.

"No! This is the truth, Harry. No matter what, Sirius was already talking to me about getting out. He was never one to sit around. As for your parents that wasn't your fault! You didn't kill them! Voldemort did! How could you ever believe that your parents death was your fault?"

Remus watched as Harry shrugged softly.

"Tell me about my parents. The real story," Harry said softly. Remus took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, James was James. He was a silly, ignorant prat sometimes. I'm not going to sugar coat it for you, Harry because I don't think that is what you wanted to hear. Yet, there are somethings that I do believe that you should know now. Your father was a great man. He loved a good joke or prank. In our day we could have given the Weasley twins a run for their money. Or rather they would give us a run. I digress. Your father was our leader. We always looked to him for inspiration. At the time we were allowed to children and stupid teenaged boys. The thing that James adored the most was your mother and Quidditch. He was the best flyer that anyone had ever seen, but I have seen you fly and you top his abilities and that is saying something, Harry. James was loved by every girl in school, no matter what age. He had charisma, charm, spunk, and personality. He always could make someone laugh. And he was always getting in trouble."

"Your mother on the other hand was entirely different. She was the brightest soul I ever had the chance to meet. She was studious, like your friend Hermione, yet Hermione is more so then Lily was. Lily was very social, but could be very shy. She always was the kindest hearted. Whenever something had happened she was there. She was the only witch that knew that I was a werewolf. I remember the day I told her. She didn't even flinch. She just placed a hand upon my the stitches on my face and said to me, 'Remus it doesn't matter what you are. You are the best person that I know and that is all that matters to me.' Only a truly wonderful person could say that without fear, without loathing. Lily was a remarkable woman."

"Beyond that Lily had such amazing magical skills. More often then not many of us forgot her parentage. She was better then most pure blood wizards and witches. There wasn't a spell that woman couldn't do. And sometimes that fact made James go crazy."

"Thing was, Harry, James loved her the moment he saw her. We were eleven. I had just met James and we had been sitting around just talking to each other when she had come into our compartment. He could barely breath at first and then he had been cocky and she had hated him right off the bat. They were always battling from that moment on. Mostly about how James treated Severus Snape. If only dear Lily knew how good old Sev had hated her. James had defended her. Snape had said that she was a horrid little mudblood and James from that moment on declared war against him. I don't think James ever told her that."

"I don't condone what we did to that man and I am not saying that your father was a saint. Neither was your mother. They both had their bad points, Harry. Every person does. But they were my friends, my family and I loved them. It seems so unfair that I got to spend so much time with them and you so little. I would gladly give you the amount of time that I had with them, for you are far more deserving then I."

Harry looked down at his hands that were wringing each other in a nervous type fashion. Remus watched the boy, unsure of what he had said. He had only told Harry the James and Lily that he knew.

"How did they fall in love if Mum hated Dad?" Harry asked. Remus chuckled as the memories flooded back to him.

"James made a bet with your mother."

"A bet?" Remus laughed wholeheartedly at Harry's disbelief.

"James bet Lily that for a full year he could go without asking her out. She said that it would never happen. It was our sixth year, mind. James had countered saying, if I do will you date me for a full year? Lily, not really believing that James would do it, said yes she would. Then they placed a spell on James to show when he asked. It was to appear on his forehead. I don't recall Lily's end of it because she lost. He didn't ask one. He even hung around her and was able not to ask her. So at the start of the next year they dated and Lily fell incredibly in love with James. "

Harry laughed brightly.

"Why would Mum believe that Dad wouldn't be able to keep his side of the bet?"

"Because your father asked your mother eighty times a day, that's why." They sat on the bench and laughed together.

After several minutes of laughter they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I miss them, Remus. I miss all of them," Harry said softly.

"I miss them too, but they all gave their lives for yours. There is no greater love then that." Harry nodded softly.

"I guess you're right."

"Come come, let us celebrate them by having one of those funny things they call a hot dog!" Remus exclaimed as he went over to the hot dog vender. Harry smiled and joined him.

Two fists stood planted upon the hips of one very angry Ginny Weasley. She stood, opposing Dumbledore with her mother looking on.

"Professor it isn't fair to him. Last year you left him there to fend for himself! Yes I know that he has Lupin to be with, but he needs us! You can't expect him to get over what has happened correctly without his friends! Why does he have to go back to a place where he is hated!"

Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling from behind his half moon glasses.

"Ms. Weasley, he has to go for a specific reason. It is Harry's story to tell the reason why, not me. I am going to bring him here in two days. Is that all right with you?"

"Why two days? Why can't he be here now?"

"For safety reasons."

"Order reasons."

"You are getting much too perceptive, Ms. Weasley."

"No, I'm starting to actually pay attention to what goes on around here!"

"Which is perception. Two days, I promise."

"And if it is longer?"

"Then I will personally make it up to you."

"When is Hermione coming? You know she isn't safe at home!"

"She should be arriving tomorrow. Anything else?"

"Yes, why can't we join the Order? We fought Voldemort and we should be allowed."

"You are all too young."

"Harry at least! He has fought Voldemort the last five years in a row!"

"He doesn't need the Order on his shoulders."

"Maybe he needs it, to finally defeat that evil git!"

"This discussion is closed. I must go now and attend the school."

Ginny sighed and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. Her hands rubbed over her face tiredly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Dumbledore tried to soothe her as he turned towards the door.

"No one can ensure that any more," Ginny mumbled as Dumbledore walked out the door.

Molly Weasley stood outside, her arms tight across her chest.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I promise that it will never happen again," Molly started before Dumbledore raised his hand.

"No need, Molly. She is growing up and protecting the people she loves. It was to be expected considering she is your daughter." Molly blushed slightly and gave a small laugh.

"It doesn't excuse the way she spoke to you."

"Harry has spoken much worse," he reassured. He gave her a smile and walked out the door

_Dear Ginny,_

_Actually, I have to thank you for writing to me. If you hadn't I never would have realized fully that it wasn't my fault. Well, it is slightly, but I am not the murder I once believed. I talked with Remus and he said that Sirius had been planning on getting back in the action anyway. It was just the event that he wanted to be a part of._

_Petitioning Dumbledore! Wow that should be one scary meeting! I'm just teasing you._

_Whatever you can do. I am grateful for Remus but I need you guys._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Stay safe will you? For me._

Ginny held the letter and cried softly in the darkness of the night. She had always loved Harry, but at first it had been with the legendary boy that had saved them all the first time. She could still remember that love, she had had it for him when she was a first year. Then he had saved her and changed the way she looked at him forever.

He had risked everything for her, but she knew that he would never see her as anything but the forceful younger sister of Ronald Weasley. However, she knew that she would be the only person that understood him completely. She had been possesed by the dark lord and knew what he could do and what he wanted to do to her Harry. Only a woman that had gone through that could ever understand what Harry went through each day.

She wanted to be his girlfriend, his life. She wanted to be everything for him, yet she wasn't. She knew that the only way she would be able to have Harry was to show him that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was the new fifteen year old girl that just happened to be on the outskirts of his life, but not for much longer. Soon she would be his life, mark her words.

Her eyes looked up at the ceiling and she tried to imagine the stars as her heart whispered to him her love, hoping in vain that somehow he could feel it.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice exclaimed as the young bushy brown haired woman came through the door. He allowed her to come in a ways before capturing her in a large hug.

"Hey Ron!" She replied just as brightly.

"Come on, Ron! She has loads more people to hug!" Ginny exclaimed with mock impatience in her voice. Ron sighed and pulled away allowing Hermione to be hugged by everyone else in the place.

"Is Harry here?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room. Ginny shook her head.

"Professor Dumbledore said that he would be brought here tomorrow. Come on, let's go upstairs! We have to catch up!" Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's hand enthusiastically. Molly chuckled brightly as Ron followed after muttering GIRLS under his breath.

They ran up the stairs in record time, crashing into Ginny's room together.

"I talked to Harry," Ginny blurted out as Ron closed the oak door behind him. Hermione looked at her hard.

"Is he okay?" They asked together. She nodded and watched as the defenses fell from Hermione and Ron's face.

"He no longer believes that he is Sirius' murderer," Ginny reported happily as she found a place on the floor for her to sit. Hermione and Ron followed suit.

"He doesn't! That is wonderful news!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she sat a down, slightly closer to Ron then normal. Ginny had to keep herself from laughing out loud. Since the battle Hermione and Ron had been sitting uncharacteristically close to one another. Then again, Ginny knew that Hermione and Ron were head over heels for each other and that it was just their subconsciousness coming to the conclusion that they should be closer because they loved each other. What amused Ginny the most was that neither one of them recognized what was going on between them.

"Who convinced him that it wasn't?" Ron asked as he shifted slightly closer to Hermione.

"Remus and myself. I think that he will be better once he arrives though. Being with those horrible muggles can't really be helping him much."

"No, I certainly agree. I don't understand why he has to be there really," Ron said.

"Harry never talks about them with any kind of love. He never says he has a good time there, why would Dumbledore send him there?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"He wouldn't tell me. He would only say that it was Harry's story and not his to tell."

"Well he should still tell us anyway I think," Ron mumbled angrily.

"You are such a git! It's Harry's story and Dumbledore is right in not sharing it because it isn't his story!" Hermione reprimanded.

"So!"

"You are so infurating, Ron!"

"So are you, Hermione!"

"I'm not as infurating as you!"

"You are more infurating then me!"

"You don't even know what infurating means!"

"I do to Miss Know It All."

"Do not."

"Too."

"Not."

"GUYS!" Ginny yelled, bringing them both out of the fight immediately. They looked at each other then down at the ground, their cheeks were flaming.

"We have a war going on and all you guys can do is argue over what Dumbledore decided to do! There are far more important things, like staying alive!" Ginny reprimanded.

"Sorry," they said together.

"You should be. There are far more important topics to discuss or things to do then watch you two bicker like three year olds," Ginny huffed. She sighed and sat back against the frame of the bed. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Coming Home

**OH MY GOSH! I'm sorry about this late in coming addition to the story. I really hope you guys are still with me. I love you all. Now here's the next installment. Again, I apologize for it's lateness.**

**Chapter 2**

**Coming Home**

After Remus had told him that he was going to be joining his friends at Grimauld Place he could barely think straight. He was going to be with his friends much sooner then he had thought and it was going to be happening tonight. The day wore on in an incredibly long way before he headed back the same way he had gone the year before.

He entered late, greeted only by Mrs. Weasley who told him to head up the stairs to Ron's room where his bed waited for him. He climbed the stairs quietly and into the room that he shared with Ron last year. He silently made his way through the dark room and into the bottom bunk where he fell instantly into sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up early the next morning, refreshed for the first time in a long time. He had not dreamt of Sirius or the events that surrounded his death. The only thing that had filled his mind was being home, truly home, for once that summer. He climbed out of bed to see that Ron was still deep in blistful sleep. He smiled, changed, and left the room. He walked down the stairs, tripping over a large orange puff that he knew instantly as Crookshanks. He tumbled down the stairs and into a suit of armor, making a noise he was sure the painting of Sirius' mother would scream out. He cringed and waited.

He looked around when the sound didn't come. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and chuckled.

"Did you have an accident, Harry dear?" She asked as she helped him up off the floor. Harry nodded and looked at her in confusion.

"Why isn't the painting yelling and why aren't we whispering?" He asked her. She pulled him in a giant hug and then held him out at arms length.

"When we told the painting she stopped screaming. She hasn't said anything at all since that day," she told him gently. He nodded and allowed her to take his numb and bruised body into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat, Harry dear?" She asked him as she bustled herself around the kitchen. He nodded, unsure of what to say. He had not thought that the mere fact of a painting being quiet would touch him the way it had. That nawing pit in his stomach returned, eating with it the happiness that had made a home within his chest.

He barely had enough time to brood on it when two arms wrapped around the back of him, red hair tumbled over his shoulder. He turned around and his heart stopped. Standing before him was none other then Ginny Weasley, but some how she had changed in the week and a half he had been gone from her.

She was wearing make up, something that he had never really seen on her before. Her usual ringlet curly hair was now in soft curls all around her face and down her back. She was wearing muggle clothes, a soft yellow t-shirt with ribbon that laced up and bowed at the top and jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places. Never before had he seen her so beautiful.

"Hey Ginny," he breathed softly as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Hey Harry! It's so great that you are here!"

"You must be pretty persuasive for me to have come so soon," he teased. She pulled back, an easy blush rested upon her cheeks.

"Well you never mess with a Weasley," she retorted.

"So I noticed," he answered. She sat down next to him and smiled up at her mother.

"Morning, Mum!" She said brightly. Mrs. Weasley looked at her and laughed.

"Morning, Ginny dear. Would you like some breakfast?" Ginny nodded greatly.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice exclaimed behind him. He turned around and stood up, preparing for the hug that she would give him. She all but crushed him before sitting down across from him.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione greeted.

"Good morning dear. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh yes please. Thank you," Hermione replied. Ginny sniggered loudly.

"What?" Hermione asked her.

"You're being all polite and stuff."

"So?" Hermione asked her, looking bewildered about the fact that Ginny was laughing at her.

"Pay her no mind. She is just a prat after all," Harry teased, causing Ginny to hit him on the shoulder.

"I am not a prat!"

"Well where did you learn it from? Certainly not Ron."

"Harry James Potter! I can't believe you!"

Hermione sat in her seat laughing, tears poured down her face as the mock arguement raged in front of her. Half of the tears were from the laughter, but the other half were from seeing Harry finally out of the mood that had possesed him in the last year. They laughed together until breakfast where they decided that eating and laughing wasn't the best mixture.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked as she ate some of the pancakes that had been made for them.

"Sleeping, drooling. What else?" Harry teased, a familiar but long since resided twinkle rose in his emerald eyes. Hermione laughed.

"You are in rare form this morning, Harry," she pointed out.

"I got a new lease on life, but I'm not totally back to what I use to be. I don't know if I ever will," Harry said solemly, all happiness draining from his face.

"You know what you need, Harry," Ginny piped up. He looked at her and gave her a look that clearly stated: What is it that I need Ginny?

"You need a girl in your life," Ginny finished. He snorted.

"And who do you suggest, dear Ginny."

"Oh I don't know... A girl preferably, but then again if you swing that way..." Ginny trailed off, allowing Harry's mind to finish the rest.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny looked at her, trying to be as innocent as possible.

"What?" She said simply, setting Harry's laughter off once more.

"Maybe, does that appease you?" He said to Ginny, dipping his head so his face was close to hers. Her cheeks flamed gently.

"Why, yes it does Mr. Potter. Now please remove your face before I put food on it." He laughed and sat back, digging into his pancakes.

Breakfast ended without a sign from Ron so they decided to take breakfast upstairs for him. When they walked in he was still asleep in the top bunk, mumbling something incoherent.

"No. No spiders. No. No. No. No spiders," he kept saying over and over again.

"Ron, don't move. There's a spider on your face," Harry said loudly. Ron rocketed forward, his head smashing on the ceiling. He flung his arms around, successfully uprooting him from his position in his bed and onto the floor below. All the while he was screaming at the top of his lungs while his companions and sister laughed hysterically on the floor.

"I can't believe you did that, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she held her stomach. Ron got up off the floor and glowered at them all, until he saw that Harry was there and laughing. The sight was one that he hadn't seen in weeks, months even! He smiled to see it.

"You are a bloody git, Harry," Ron said as he rubbed his forehead gingerly. Harry looked at him, his eyes twinkled with merriment.

"I just couldn't resist, mate!"

A knock came at the door, breaking up the lovely scene. Harry chuckled as he opened the door to reveal Remus Lupin.

"I am sorry to interrupt your reunion, but there is something that I need to speak to you four about. Would you please follow me?" They nodded and filed out of the room, Ron still in his pajamas. They walked up the stairs to the room that was the living room. Inside they found a large oak box.

"Sirius made me promise to open this box when all four of you were back here. I decided that it would be best to do so this morning."

They sat around it in this order: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. They sat together, a solemn gloom fell over them. Remus opened the box and instantly Sirius' recognizable voice floated from it.

"Hey you munchkins! Alright, I know I have never called you that before, but I've always wanted to say it! Anyways if this box is opened and you are listening to me then I'm dead. Sorry, that sounds so cold and cruel and everything else. I'll let Remus, who I'm sure is there at this moment, bring out his big book of words to make it even more wordyness whatever. Yeah. I know, Remus you're probably rolling your eyes thinking that I'm dumb, BUT STOP! I'm dead so you can't think I'm dumb anymore. Okay, so maybe you can. STOP MESSING WITH MY DEAD BRAIN MOONY! ARRRRRRRRRRG!"

They laughed at Sirius' hyperness at the prospect of his own death. Remus just shook his head and laughed, tears sparkled in his eyes.

"Okay okay okay, I'll get all SERIOUS because that is what I am. It's in my name! I know you, Moony. You're probably rolling your eyes now, BUT I DON'T CARE. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHA... Okay I'll stop. I probably should get down to the sucky part of dying, giving away all my awesome crap! First and foremost, everything goes to you Harry. The house, my fortune everything. You were ment to live here anyway. Stupid Dumbledore. I know I know you don't want it or the money, but you are my Godson and that is what you get. So stop trying to be all modest and everything. I am giving it to you because I love you."

"Now I made Remus PROMISE that he would bring Hermione, Ron, and Ginny here because I got to know you over the summer and I thought that there had to be something in this house that you may want. So here it is. I'll start with Hermione. I noticed that you are such a book worm, so even though Harry gets the house you get that library room and all the contents inside. I hope you like it. I filled it while you guys were away with better books then what my wreched mother had in there. She had all kinds of dark dark books. I left them in case you needed them in the battle against that monster Voldemort, but I added a whole bunch of others. Thank Remus for the books, he helped me because I'm stupid when it comes to books. I wanted to give you that room because you have always been there for Harry when I couldn't and I deeply appreciate it and the only way that I could think of thanking you properly would be to give you that room. Enjoy it!"

"Next to Ron, or as Hermione so LOVINGLY calls you Ronald. HEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEEHHEHEHEHEHEHE... Okay I'm over that bit of silliness. I also wanted to thank you for being there for Harry and everything and I just didn't know what to give you. I know you love Quidditch so Remus will show you where the Quidditch room is. It is filled with the best brooms, the top of the top. As before all the contents of that room is yours. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do. HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH! Okay I'll stop."

"Last, but certainly not least Ginny. You don't know how much your hair reminds me of Lily. That's where the similiarities end. You are so much more of a prankster and everything else and not nearly as much of a book worm as she was, so don't worry about being compared with Lily. Anyway I, oh Moony what the hell was that bloody word you told me last week where you were acting all snotty and high learningly... OH digress. hehehehehehhehehe. See Moony I can remember stuff! Anyway, I DIGRESS. I want to give you what Lily deemed the BEST room in the house. I am NOT gonna tell you what is in it. Remus can just show it to you and then watch as you spin around like a little girl and squeal. OH take Hermione with you. I'm sure you two will be squealing when you see it."

"Now, I'm going to be real here. You four are the best group of friends that I have seen since our own group friendship. Stay strong. Keep together. Hermione and Ron for everything that is holy stop your fighting soon. The days ahead of you are not going to be easy for you guys. No matter what stay together and live life. I know this time in your lives are going to be hard. Comfort each other. Don't act like one or the other doesn't understand your pain. You are all experiencing it. Hang on to the friendship that you have and enjoy it. The friendships you make in Hogwarts are the ones that last forever. Believe me."

"I love you all. I know that that must be weird for you all to hear from me at this point, but I do. I regret not telling you that in life. And Harry, I want you to know that there was never a moment when I sat in that prison that I did not dream of coming and rescueing you from those horrible Muggles. I regret that I didn't get to give you the life that your parents had wanted you to have. I hope that I gave you enough during my short time with you."

The voice of Sirius stopped, leaving them feeling completed yet at the same time totally and completely empty. Ron just stared at the ground in front of him, playing with a strand of the carpet. Hermione rung her hands and kept breathing heavily, as if trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to come. Ginny sat staring off, until she felt something tugging on her heart. She looked up and saw that Harry was sitting there just staring at the box as tears of pain slid down his cheeks. She turned to him and pulled him into her arms, allowing Harry the privacy he needed. His strong arms pulled her to him tighter as he hid his face in her neck. Feeling completely safe and free he sobbed silently.

Ginny rubbed his back slowly and gently trying to take the pain away from him in anyway she knew possible. She had never before seen Harry cry like this. Her mother had told her that he had cried in her arms after his first year, but that was it. He was the strong one. Yet, Ginny knew that even Harry should be allowed to grieve. Everyone that he had loved as family so far had been taken away by the creep. He had never been allowed to know his parents and the one person that became his family within the past couple of years had been Sirius and now he was gone as well. What did anyone expect? Ginny had expected him to crack long before this day, but she was glad that he had broken with his friends around and not his enemies. What Harry needed now, Ginny thought, was for them to have a nice, soothing day of happiness. If they could only get him to laugh once more. His laughter had been the key to their own freedom. If only they could hear it once more.

They stayed that way for several minutes before he pulled away, wiping his face hastily.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled softly, his cheeks flaming in shame. Ginny took his face in her hands and directed his eyes to hers. She looked at him, plain and simply as if her soul was trying to connect with his.

"Never be sorry for loving some one so purely, so deeply, so truly and then grieving for the loss of that loved ones life, Harry. You are human, you are allowed to feel things that others feel. I only feel honored to know such a great man and that you chose me to come to this time instead of hiding within yourself." He gave her a half hearted smile.

"Thank you," he whispered. She smiled and blinked slowly.

"Any time."

"There are things inside the box that he said that he wanted us to go through. Important things, he said," Remus interupted. They knelt around the box, the silence from before settled over them as they looked in.

"Harry, I think that you should be the one to take the things out of the box since he was your god father," Hermione said softly. He looked at her and nodded then reached into the box.

The first thing he pulled out was a picture of Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Molly, and Arthur at the Burrow. Lily bounced a giggling Harry upon her knee. The six people smiled and waved. Lily took hold of Harry's arm and made it wave to them. Harry laughed and handed it to his friends.

"Oh Harry you're so cute!" The girls squealed together at the same time. Harry took another picture out of the box. It was just of him and James. They were sitting on the floor reading a book. The next picture was of Lily and him, playing in a vibrant garden.

"Why didn't Sirius tell me about these?" Remus asked himself. Harry looked up at him in surprise.

"You didn't know about these pictures?" Harry asked. Remus shook his head.

"If I had I would have given them to you." Harry went through picture after picture of himself with his parents, of him with other people, with people that looked like family, and of course with the Mauraders. After they got through what seemed like a mountain of individiual pictures Harry found a small child's broom, a few pieces of paper with drawings on them, a beautiful emerald and diamond ring, and a sheet of paper telling how to make more then one Maurader's map.

After they were done they sat together, looking at Remus.

"I guess Sirius would want me to show you the rooms he was talking about. He did tell me about that, not about what was in the box. He said that that was to be a surprise," Remus said. They got up off the floor and followed him down the hallway.

First stop was the expansive library that looked to have every book inside it. Hermione smiled sadly and sighed. They then moved on to the room next to it which was the Quidditch Room. Ron gasped as he saw that there were brand new Firebolt 6000 were waiting to be used. He counted them and saw that there was one for any person on a Quidditch team.

"Thank you, Sirius," Ron breathed as his eyes darted around the room. They left to see Ginny's room last.

The door was oak, like the others, but inside was a room entirely different. Decorations of pinks were every where. It was clear that this was a room devoted to girls. Of course, as Sirius had predicted, the girls had squealed before heading in. Remus had laughed and looked at them, saying something about Order business that he had to do before he disappeared. Ron looked over at Harry who shrugged and followed them inside.

"It's set up for a girl in here! This is so neat!" Ginny exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Sirius really spent a lot of time thinking about us," Hermione said softly, looking over at Harry.

"His heart was always bigger then his brain," Harry said, causing his friends to laugh.

"Oh I have an idea! Let's have a slumber party in here! We could owl Fred and George to come home tonight!" Ginny started. Hermione groaned.

"Whenever we have a sleep over with Fred and George they usually bring alcholic beverages and try to get us all starking mad drunk," Hermione started.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron interrupted her. She flashed him a look.

"Because being drunk never did anyone any good, Ron!" She protested.

"It could!" He said. She gave him that look, the one that clearly said: Now Ronald Weasley if you truly believe that then me, you, and your mother are going to have a very long in depth discussion about it.

"I think you better back down while you're still alive," Harry instructed from his side. Hermione laughed, purely and softly sending a large red blush across Ron's cheeks.

"Well, I have my opinion, but for Harry's sake I'll back down," he said, as if he was being much bigger then her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on. Let's get ready for the party!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.


End file.
